Fifty Jades of Black
Chapter 1: Stacie Goes Fiendish A British woman named Stacie Todaro was standing outside. Jealous of the Japanese ghost girl trainer, she stepped into her car. "That b**** is up for a f***ing doom as soon as I approach the house," said Stacie herself as she inserted the ignition key to start her vehicle. She stepped on the gas and drove to Reicheru's residence. Then she tried to open the door, but shortly sensed the tightness. Stacie yelled “S*** the door is locked! Spellb****, go!” She threw a Pokéball in the air, which opened and released a bipedal yellow goat-like Pokémon named Spellb****, who was an Alakazam clutching two white spoons. “Use Teleport!” Commanded Stacie to her Alakazam. They disappeared from sight outside and reappeared inside. Stacie used a flashlight to find the perfect wall which she felt needed a good dose of writing. She inscribed the following: “B**** suck my d***, you’re forced to eat s***, get a f***ing life, I wrote all this s***, signed Reicheru, motherf***ers, PS f*** you b******s and b****es!" The sun eventually rose, beaming through the windows and onto the wooden floorboard. Reicheru and her mother woke up. “Hey, you there! Caught Reichered-Handed! Look at the wall!” Shouted Stacie. Reicheru turned around and looked at the vandalism. “What is going on?” Mrs. Chaiko asked. “Look what Reicheru put on the walls!” Replied Stacie “What the f***, Mrs. Todaro?! Since when would I write s*** like this on walls?!” Reicheru asked. Stacie responded with manic laughs, hoping that the blame lands on the ghost girl. Reicheru's mother said “So Stacie, it’s definitely you! How the h*** did you even get in?! Stacie, get out of my house!” “Come on, Satoko. Blame Reicheru," Stacie scoffed with an aura of stubbornness inside. “No! Let’s go, now," Satoko Chaiko said as she escorted Stacie out, “I better make sure that lady never comes to this house again. How the h*** did she even get in?” As Stacie went left, she returned to her car. “So she thinks I’m responsible for all the vandalism?! Reicheru and her stupid family will probably wash the s*** off the wall anyway. F*** it!” She said as she drove off. Chapter 2: Planning It All Out Stacie arrived at her brother Giuseppe’s lair. She entered looking pretty glum. “Stacie, hi!” Greeted her Italian brother Pietro "Hey," she apathetically exclaimed. “What’s wrong?” Asked another Italian brother Angelo “Reicheru’s family kicked me out of their house. I was hoping to get Reicheru in trouble by vandalizing the walls with bad words, which also claimed that Reicheru was the one who wrote them," Explained Stacie. Her other Italian brother Giovanni yelled “B****es!” “I know, right!” She agreed. “Guess what? Reicheru specializes in Fire and Psychic Pokémon, Sophie specializes in Water!” Added her British brother Marshall. "That’s right! So, wherever they are, we will find all those l******s and fill the entire field with f***ing Corphish and f***ing Crawdaunt!” Said Giuseppe. “Wait a second. Why does it have to be Corphish and Crawdaunt?” Asked Angelo. Marshall then said “Sophie specializes in Water-types, Reicheru specializes in Fire-types and Psychic-types. Corphish is Water/Dark type, so Water-type moves will be resisted, Fire-type moves will be resisted, and Psychic-type moves will do nothing and it’s pretty much as simple as that!” “Oh, and Pokémon should not wear clothes!" Giuseppe objected, "The only Pokémon Sophie has on her team that isn’t a Water-type is Ditto. However, it will just transform into a f***ing Corphish, which is a Water-type too!” “What about its Dark-type?” Interrogated Marshall. Giuseppe replied “Oh, that’s right! Wait a minute, Dark and Dark resist each other!” “Whoa, they are so doomed. Alright, let’s just get back to business. They got no chance. They will have to f***ing deal with a f***ing swarm," said Stacie. Section 3: Hi, Mrs. Head judge and… Jamie Hulbert. Meanwhile, a man named Jamie Hulbert was taking a walk downtown Supernannya, and approached the orange otter Sophie. He thought it was the right time to talk to her. “Hey, Sophie.” "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU RACIST SWINE!” "WHAT?!” Suddenly, Melissa Pierce, who was also taking a walk, came to Sophie. “What, Sophie?!” The woman asked in shock. A memory popped into Jamie's mind, making him reminisce the time Sophie was surprised by his results in a pop quiz. “Oh, that’s right! You got all those questions right! Why are you even here?” An adolescent female otter's voice played in his mind. “Just don’t worry about it!” His own voice mentally said. “Alright,” said Sophie nonchalantly, “hey, I’m Sophie!” “Oh, it’s nice meeting you, Sophie, even though you’re so small! I’m Melissa, the head judge of Xtreem Judging! I’ve only been head judge for a few days now!” Said Melissa “Head judge?” “Yes. I’ve been in the panel for 7 ½ years, Jamie has been in the panel for nearly 19!” “That’s a long time! I thought he didn’t graduate high school until he was 22.” “22? He was 16 and from Cuba!” “It was because of me Griselda left Cuba for America in 1990, remember now I said had speech issues? My first language is not English, It's Spanish, when I arrived I spoke no English, I escaped Cuba because of Fidel Castro, who's government prosecuted my uncle for anti-communist views in 1994 and we had to leave Cuba.” Jamie added. Sophie looked extremely shocked. “You’re not lying, are you?” Asked Sophie. “No! I told you, everything bad you see me do would be called vidiots!, It's like a Mean Character, Nice Actor trope, I don't actually abuse the kids, They are really good actors and I have to actually prove none of them were actually being abused, I have two daughters and I love them really much." Replied Jamie. Hye went up to Melissa. " (Yeah, It was rough, but, he's really nice off-set!)" She said. “Oh, that’s right! OK, I gotta get the rest of my gang now.” Sophie was about to leave. Melissa waved, “Alright, it was nice seeing you! See you later!” "Bye!" Said Sophie. Chapter 4: The colossal swarm approaches The Todaro siblings were inside a huge blimp hovering in the air. “OK Marshall, what do you see down there?” Giuseppe asked. Marshall peered from the bottom window of the blimp with binoculars and shouted, “Good news! I see the five motherf***ers!” “Good!” “But I also see Tellyznphonezfor and the head judge of Xtreem Judging!” “Ah, who cares?!" Stacie shrugged, "Tellyznphonezfor fooled us! Melissa Pierce overreacts all the motherf***ing time!” Giuseppe announced “Alright, the blimp is about to accelerate," and the blimp went faster. Meanwhile, Pietro and Angelo checked out the trunk of the blimp. “No seatbelts, the floor is like a magnet, so why not?” Said Pietro. However, the two spotted a glimmering disco ball “That’s a cool disco ball!” Cried Angelo. “That’s about it, though…” Pietro said with disappointment. “Well, wait till you get surprised!” Said Stacie, who had something important to show them. “What do you mean, Stacie?” Asked Angelo. “You’ll see. Believe me. You might as well stare at the ball as you’ll see something happen in a few seconds.” On the ground, Jamie looked up at the blimp and stared in shock, “Did a f***ing blimp just cut in front of us?” Marshall, looking from above with his binoculars, excitingly said “We are now ahead of them!” “The trunk bottom doors will open in 3, 2, 1…” Giuseppe said as he activated the opening of the trunk bottom doors, releasing the contents on them. Then he pressed the explode button, causing the disco ball to explode, releasing many Corphish and Crawdaunt which fell from the blimp where Sophie and her companions were at, alongside Jamie and Melissa. “Seriously?” Melissa asked as she witnessed the raining lobster Pokémon. “WHAT?!" Screamed Reicheru, "How the f*** did that s*** happen?! Stacie the f***ing inevitable liar can write bad words on the wall and lie to my mother, now we have to deal with f***ing so much Corphish and Crawdaunt!” “Don’t worry, I got this!" Igor assured, "TriHard, go!” Igor threw a Pokéball, which opened and revealed his Entei. “Use SolarBeam!”, the brunette boy commanded. TriHard tried to initiate a beam of solar energy, but a Crawdaunt thwarted his attempt. While Marshall continued to look through the bottom window, he was angered by what he saw. "Aw, s***! A f***ing legendary Pokémon is about to unleash a f***ing Grass-type attack that is extremely deadly!” Groaned Marshall. TriHard managed to use SolarBeam, only to knock out a small fraction of the Corphish and Crawdaunt. He then became a little exhausted. “We might actually lose to them!” Reicheru worried. Angelo, seeing through another window, could only see a shadowy version of another girl. A tall, African-American trainer wearing mostly black and green was commanding her Pokémon. “Go, Senatorain! Use Thunder attack!” The trainer ordered. “Zere’s no such US Senator as Rain!” Said Jamie, hearing the bark from a few yards away. Then, it began to rain. “Why the f*** is it raining?” A confused Melissa inquired. A creature by the name of Senatorain used the move Thunder, which wiped out all the Corphish in the vicinity. “That f***ing w****! She swept the f***ing board!” Angelo moaned, viewing the scene from the blimp. “Whatever! We still have more!” Giuseppe told Angelo. The rain was quick to stop, and the group bumped into the girl. “OMG!!! This girl looks f***ing so amazing!” Jamie and Melissa awed at first sight. “That attack was so incredible! I’m Melissa," greeted Melissa. “You’re taller than me? No way! I’m Jamie," said Jamie. "It’s very nice to meet you both. I’m Jade," the teen introduced herself. "It’s very nice to meet you too!” Jamie happily said. “I agree with him!” Melissa concurred. Noticing that the Corphish and Crawdaunt were entirely gone, Giuseppe released more from the blimp, which descended quickly towards the ground. The group did not bother to look from above. “WTF?! Not again!” Igor facepalmed “Here’s the plan! I will get close to a Crabhammer attacker!” Suggested Jade. “Sounds good," Igor said, "TriHard, return, Yuki, go!” One of the Corphish used a Crabhammer attack to launch Jade towards the Todaro siblings’ blimp, causing her to start screaming. A Pokéball was hurled and a Delphox appeared. “Yuki, use Psychic on Jade!” Yelled Igor as the Delphox listened to him. Melissa rose an eyebrow, “How can you use moves from f***ing so high distances?” A screaming Jade approached the blimp, but luckily, the Psychic attack helped her land safely. Noticing her approach, Pietro gasped in horror. “What the f***?!” Shouted Stacie. Marshall asked “How the h*** did she get in there?” “Alright, go, Mega Firey, use Flamethrower on the ceiling!” Jade said as she summoned a flaming Pokémon called Mega Firey which obeyed her command. “Mega Firey? Really? Wow, it actually looks like Firey.” Marshall stood in mild fascination. More Corphish and Crawdaunt fell from the blimp. “Yuki, use Psychic on Jade!” Igor called out. Yuki safely placed Jade back on the ground from the blimp via psychic power. “Yuki, return, Sonic, go!” Igor said, summoning a Jolteon. “Mega Firey, return, Senatorain, go!” Commanded Jade. “Senator Rain? Mega Firey? And now Sonic?” Jamie was even more confused, but was soon distracted by another shower of Corphish and Crawduant, “Oh, great, ze rain is back.” “JAMIE HULBERT WTF?!?!?! How the f*** did you get here?! I already had to deal with a wall problem with Stacie Todaro!” Reicheru screeched. “Senatorain,” Jade said “Sonic,” Igor “Double Thunder attack!” Senatorain and Sonic's respective trainers barked. The two simultaneously followed their order and cleared the entire field. Back on the blimp, Stacie gasped, “That s*** c*** is a f***ing literal monster!” “Huh? If zere’s anything bad you see me do, it’s from a video based on incorrect information, a.k.a. a vidiot," Jamie turned to Reicheru. “You must be lying!” Reicheru claimed “No, he isn’t," corrected Melissa, "I cannot imagine him do anything bad in real life," "Fine, whatever," the ghost girl responded. She got to know Jamie a bit more. "Hm, so it's kinda like a Mean Character, Nice Actor trope......hm......" She said and thought for a while. "Yeah, It's okay, the actors in my vidiots are really good actors, I ahd to prove none of the Asian kids were abused, they are pretty lovely." Jamie said to her. Hinomaru had seen vidiots, he was slightly disturbed by it. Chapter 5: Most unsettling battle ever The Todaros and the heroes have finally encountered each other. "Who wants to battle Giuseppe?" Requested Stacie "He’s really, really tough, believe me! Jamie, you are such a traitor and you fooled us!” Giuseppe, looking for a fight, said “Who wants to take me on?” "Joe, I can win against you without losing a single Pokémon. Wanna bet 3 billion Poké dollars?” Said Jade. “You really think you can win against me without losing a single Pokémon? Easiest 3 billion Poké dollars I will ever be making in my entire life! Alright, let’s start the battle!” Giuseppe agreed. “I’ll volunteer as ze judge for ze battle," Said Jamie. Then the battle began. “Alright, zis Pokémon battle with Jade from South Carolina, challenging Giuseppe Todaro from Montana, shall now begin!” Announced Jamie “I’ll go first. Beambomb, go!” Said Jade. “An Electric-type, huh? OK, go, Excadrill!" Giuseppe sent out a brown mole-like Pokémon. “Use Tidal Beam!” “Excadrill, use Earthquake!” Both Pokémon began to move, but before Excadrill had a chance to attack, Beambomb’s Tidal Beam hit first and knocked out the Excadrill with just one hit. “It was a f***ing trap!” Giuseppe said hopelessly. “Excadrill can not battle! Tecichno wins!” Declared Jamie. "Fine, Garchomp, go! Use Earthquake!” Giuseppe sent out a blue bipedal shark-like Pokémon. “Beambomb, return, Senatorain, go!” Jade quickly switched to her next Pokémon. Garchomp used the Earthquake attack. However, nothing happened besides the shaking and crumbling of a small portion of terrain. Then, it began to rain again. “Her attack didn’t do anything!” Reicheru said from the sidelines. Melissa informed “Well, Cycloneon is part-Flying type! Part-Flying types are immune to Ground-type moves!” “Senatorain, use Ice Beam!” Jade commanded her Pokémon to unleash a cold beam of ice, which knocked out Garchomp with one hit in the process. “Garchomp is unable to battle! Cycloneon wins!” Jamie addressed. “F*** you!" Giuseppe glared, feeling frustrated by his second Pokémon's faint in succession, "Rotom, use Will-o-Wisp!” Giuseppe sent out a small orange Pokémon with a point on its head, and arms resembling lightning bolts. “Return," Jade called back Senatorain, “Come on, Bouncer, let’s go!” Bouncer was released into the fray. Giuseppe laughed while his Rotom used Will-o-Wisp. However, Bouncer's mere presence rendered the attack a failure, as it was deflected back to Rotom. “WHAT THE F***?! ROTOM GOT BURNED INSTEAD?!?! ROTOM’S THE ONE THAT USED THE ATTACK!” Stacie screamed in a fit of rage. “Bouncer’s ability Magic Bounce reflected the Will-o-Wisp attack and sent it back to Rotom!” Meliss noted as everyone in the sidelines became nervous. “Bouncer, Ice Block!” Jade said. “Dodge or destroy that!” Giuseppe gave his Rotom two choices Bouncer released an ice block which quickly chased after Rotom. Upon contact, Rotom became instantly encased in ice. “Bouncer, that is enough!” Jade returned Bouncer “Mr. Assault, use Dark Pulse!” A three-headed dragon Pokémon was sent out and it used Dark Pulse on the frozen Rotom, giving it damage as it remains frozen solid. “This is bulls***! We might actually lose this bet!” Stacie complained. “Do Dark Pulse attack one more time!” Ordered Jade. Mr. Assault sent out a pulse of dark energy, knocking out the Rotom completely. “Rotom is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!” Jamie announced. “Mr. Assault, return!” Jade said. “Go! Vanilluxe!” Giuseppe sent out an ice cream-like Pokémon with two "heads" Vanilluxe. “You’re on, Mega Firey!” Jade sent out Torflamine, "Flamethrower!” “Ice Beam!” Giuseppe told Vanilluxe. Both attacks were used. Torflamine took about 26% of damage, whereas Vanilluxe was knocked out in one hit. Jamie announced “Vanilluxe is unable to battle! Torflamine wins it!” “Are you out of your mind, Twitseppe Twitaro?! Fire beats and resists Ice everytime!” Reicheru scolded Giuseppe. “Ice is f***ing water! How is it weak?” Asked Stacke. “Well, Fire destroys the ice!” Claimed Melissa. Giuseppe sent out his second-to-last Pokémon, “OK, Starmie, go!” “Mega Firey, Chasing Kiss!” Ordered Jade. “Chasing Kiss? Is that even a move?” Melissa asked as Mega Firey used Chasing Kiss, succumbing Starmie to sleep, “Mega Firey is still battling against a Water-type? Peculiar, somehow she probably has a plan.” "Wake up! I need you!” Giuseppe cried at his asleep starfish Pokémon “Now use Zap Cannon!” Jade directed. Melissa gasped and said "Zap Cannon?! See? I knew it!” Mega Firey used Zap Cannon and it hit Starmie, causing it to faint “Starmie is unable to battle. Torflamine wins again!” Jamie decreed. “Five down, one to go! This is going so well!” Jade remarked. Giuseppe has almost met his match, “This is my final stand! I… choose… you… Druddigon!” A bipedal, rugged dragon Pokémon was summoned. “F*** it, I lost already!” Giuseppe lost all hope. “Mega Firey, finish it off with Comet Blast, once and for all!” Jade told Mega Firey. “Comet Blast?” Asked Melissa. Mega Firey used Comet Blast and knocked out Druddigon after three hits. “Druddigon is unable to battle! Torflamine wins! Zerefore, Jade accumulates ze perfect battle win!” Jamie declared. “Yes! I won this major gamble!" Jade said with delight, "I expect 3 billion Poké dollars from you ASAP!” Stacie scowled and shouted “I hate you Jade! You can’t be on track of becoming a rich b****, rich as f***!” "Take that, Twitaro siblings!" Reicheru taunted, "Tellyznphonezfor may be a traitor, however he betrayed the Twitaros and selfish parents, I’m so glad Jade is on my team.” "Thank you!” Jade said. “I’ll tell you what! Jade’s more infamous than Ghetsis!” Said Stacie “I have a Ground-type, she has an Electric-type, she wins. I have a Water-type, she has a Fire-type, she wins!” Giuseppe added. “Don’t worry about it! They’ll be quick to be doomed as f***!” Marshall reminded his siblings. “Only if Jade gets out!” Stacie replied. Jade then told the Todaro woman, “Stacie, there is pretty much zero chance I will leave the team, I will continue to wipe you out.” "Whatever!” Marshall crossed his arms and looked away. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165